God he loved this girl
by Demi-god2405
Summary: Arthur goes over the reasons why he loves Fem!Mordred
1. introduction to mordred

"She threw her head back, showing her throat, and started to laugh." Gwaine was telling one of his 'tavern stories' and had gotten to the part where the barmaid threw an ale jug at his head. Mordred couldn't hold it in anymore. Gwaines' impression of the barmaid was brilliant.

Arthur watched as the fire light shone on Mordreds' chainmail, turning it to a sunset on metal. Arthur had fought the stupid council-men tooth-and-nail to get Mordred her knighthood. First that Mordred was a magic wielding druid (yes he knew) as well as being a – shock – horror women!

He had tried to tell them that druid women were just as strong as the men but they just wouldn't listen. Eventually Arthur lost it and dismissed the council PERMINATLY. He brought in the round table. Consisting of his most trusted knights. The ones who he trusted with his life and his kingdom. The ones that had been there when Mordred had distracted the bandits on the ice cliff and then followed them into the clear well caves and broken her alliance with Morgause - with a knife in the small of her back.

Mordred had explained that the small of the back was one of the magic pools in the body. An enchanted blade like Mordreds' was damaging to the body when placed in a magic pool. The knights had all agreed that these acts of loyalty to Arthur meant that Mordreds' knighthood was earned.

The sirs' Elyan – Percival – Lancelot – Gwaine and Leon made the bulk of the table. Merlin was, of course, on his right in the position of the royal adviser with Gaius next to him. On his left was Morgana with Gwen next to her. However between his throne and Morganas' chair was an empty. Well … it was supposed to be empty. The throne on his left was meant for the queen of Camelot but Arthur wasn't married. However the throne still held a queen – Arthurs' queen. Mordred.

Arthur had banked his hopes on Mordreds' limited knowledge of Camelot nobility to give her the seat without her knowing about his infatuation with her. Mordred seemed ignorant enough so Arthur didn't see reason to tell her. Now though, he knew that the other knights as well as the girls and merlin and Gaius knew what he had done but he had sworn them to keep the secret.

Arthur knew he was smitten with Mordred but he couldn't care less.

Arthur both admired and adored her. Mordreds' courage to return to a place that at this point in time was dangerous for her. He admired her kindness and caring heart as well as beautiful they made her. For Arthur knew Mordreds' past and how much she has lost. Arthur believed that nothing was more beautiful than someone who had lost everything and still had a kind heart and to him no-one fit that bill more than Mordred.

But it was also the shock value that came with her that Arthur loved. Or more accurately, Arthur loved laughing at the faces of the people who were 'shocked' at her. The fact that Mordreds' soft, curly raven hair was ALWAYS tied back. Never styled or hanging loose, always braided, in a bun or tied. The fact that the only dresses in Mordreds' closet were snuck there by Morgana. Mordred always said that she didn't have time for long swishy skirts or constricting corsets and didn't mind shoving the fact in the face of the stuffy lords. She also never painted her face – no matter Morganas' insistence. When asked she would simply say that she sweats too much at training to bother painting her face.

Arthur loved that active fire, which always burned just under her skin always ready to show itself (magic remember). It was often in her eyes – sparking, burning and flickering in her pupils. Another thing Arthur loved about Mordred was that she loved being one of 'the boys' but still being brilliant with attending to her 'feminine' aspects and roles. If Mordred didn't make it to training all Arthur had to do was go to the Camelot orphanage and open the door. Then Arthurs' eyes would be greeted by the sight of Mordreds' on the floor using shadows to tell the kids of brave knights, fair maidens, strong women and amazing creatures.

God Arthur loved this Women.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Mordreds' attitude to clothing

"Mordred always said that she didn't have time for long swishy skirts or constricting corsets"

The first time Arthur saw Mordred after returning to Camelot was when Mordred was walking down the aisle to her knighting. With her raven hair French braided down the middle then curling over her left shoulder, freshly washed and shining in the sun. Morgana must have attacked her beforehand as she had a pale nude gloss on her lips and a grey shine on her lids.

But the greatest part was her chainmail. Shining like a new sun in July, with a piece of leather wrapped round her middle – laced in the front like a corset but more moveable. It showed off her female figure but still made her muscles seen. The skirt like bottom of the mail swung round her legs showing them off in a sinful way. Sleek black boots reaching up to her knees echoing her steps through the hall.

The best bit by far was when Arthur broke tradition and placed Mordreds' cape on him-self. Being able to place _his_ colours, _his_ mark of ownership. Arthur knew that now everybody else that sawthat knew Mordred was _his._ Every time Mordred wore the Camelot cape people would know she was _his_.

The only time Arthur had ever seen Mordred FULLY attacked by Morgana was after they had gotten the kingdom back from Morgause and Arthur had to go through another crowning to get his crown back. Arthur had knelt facing his throne while everybody filed in. He heard people gasp but thought it was for the decoration of the hall. It was only when the crown had been placed on his head and he had turned around that he saw what all the fuss was about. Mordred was there in the front row, between Morgana and Merlin.

Mordreds' raven hair was ever so slightly curled and was loose around her face – framing it perfectly. Pearly red lips and a golden eyeshadow made her face. He had expected Mordred to be in red and gold like Morgana but Mordred was in a simple plain white dress. Floor length and loose around the legs, pinched in at the waist by seemingly nothing and cut low but not too low. Enough to remind you of the fact that Mordred was female but not enough to be 'showy'. The top of the dress cut across from Mordreds bust instead of up to her shoulder. The sleeves only went to her elbows before layering of lace filtered down to the floor. A simple gold chain rested on Mordred hips running down the middle of her gown.

She was beautiful. He had asked her to dance that night at the feast. Slightly confused she had accepted and lord it was good. Feeling Mordred move under his arms, seeing her muscles sift under his hold and feeling her breath on his neck when she rested her head on his shoulder during the slow dance. It was heaven.

Arthur loved Mordred in chainmail and cloak for it reminded him that everybody knew she was _his_ but when Mordred dressed up and was still able to blow his breath away without knowing – he loved that too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Mordreds' love of animals

Arthur can vividly remember one of the days when Mordred didn't turn up for training at all. He had searched high and low for her. Until he had given up and with a newly inquired headache – went to Gaius. Upon opening the door, Arthurs' headache was forgotten. Mordred was sitting on the floor with a small ginger kitten nestled in her hair. It was tiny and fluffy and immensely cute.

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin walked in with a small tub of warm water with what looked like soap in it and proceeded to set it down next to Mordred. Smiling up and thanking him, she reached up and detangled the kitten out of her hair before gently placing it in the bowl of water. Looking closer, Arthur could see that the kittens' fur was matted and dirty and in some parts bloody. Arthur smiled, Mordred had taken in a stray. The kitten was struggling to get out of the water and back into Mordreds' hair. Mordred didn't seem bothered and just cuddled/cleaned the kitten further.

Arthur couldn't help it any more. Sneaking up behind her, Arthur wrapped his arms around Mordreds' midriff and placed his head on her shoulder and tried to ask as calmly as he could what the kittens name was. Apparently the druid word for 'nosey' was Tristin so that was what the kitten was then on called by the knights. The kitten loved to rummage around in their stuff and had a habit of sneaking into Mordred saddle bag on hunting trips and patrols. The entire round table loved the kitten as much as they loved Mordred. To the round table knights – Merlin may have been the 'little brother' but Mordred was defiantly the 'Baby sister' that each and every knight would protect the 'honour' of. Arthur noticed that the knights already had a habit of cutting between Mordred and an older knight who didn't know when to stop. Arthur also noticed that after the knights learned of his love for Mordred, their protecting could pass as possessive. He was a possessive man so he had no qualms about this.

This was one incidence out of many – like the time;

They found Mordred in the royal kennels with one of the sick hounds,

They found Mordred helping a baby bird back up to its nest,

They found Mordred brushing and talking to the entire round tables' horses,

They found Mordred offering what looked like a red banana to what looked like a monkey but way bigger,

Arthur could go on and on about times he found Mordred with an animal that 'needed her help and what was I supposed to do Arthur – just leave it there?' This girl really went above and beyond when it came to helping those in need. It is a knight's duty to help those who can't help themselves – that includes the animal ones, as Mordred loved to quote when one of the boys made a crack at her habit.

Arthur loved this animal loving women.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quick Wit

Arthur loved how Mordreds' brain went a-mile-a-minuet, always had an opinion on went on. Mordred was a lot like Percival – strong and silent type. Arthur had seen her lift a load of firewood that only Percival could lift – without breaking a sweat. She had said that it was 'training' that had made her that strong. Arthur didn't want to know what the 'training' entailed. He had seen the scars that detailed the skin across her skin.

The thick white scar on the base of her neck, to knife wound too close to the spine to be an accident. Oh his blood boiled when he saw that, he wanted to tear the people who did it limb from limb. There were others too. Long streaks across Mordreds' back told of time spent at the whipping post. Then there was the burn around her neck from that BLASTED collar the slavers had forced onto Mordred. Arthur hated those slavers with a burning passion. He knew that most of the knights didn't trust Mordred because they didn't see Mordreds collar just the girl. The knights saw the slaver but he saw the collared slave girl. There were the half-moon indents around her wrists had told of vicious grabbing that left her screaming. When Mordred eventually became his queen properly – Arthur would make sure to start and finish each day, kissing each and every one of her scars – no matter where they were.

Arthur never wanted to see another scar added to Mordreds perfect body every again. So when he was the cause it pained him more than he can say.

When Mordred took the poison spear for him, he almost died along with her. The sickening crunch as it struck her bones. The pooling in his gut as the blood starting spreading along her chainmail. Mordreds' wet gasps of pain and when she started to cough up blood. It was over a candle mark later when Merlin finally deemed Mordred stable and able to be moved. Arthur was by her side in seconds, followed closely by Percival.

Mordred had wormed her way into the gentle giants' heart. He had taken her under his wing and was fiercely protective of her. Arthur could still remember when an older knight wouldn't allow Mordred to collect her items from the armoury because she was ' _a filthy magic spewing druid with an evil core and full of witches' magic '_ Before anyone could do anything Percival had crossed the room and had grabbed the knights arm and flung him face first into the wall. To say Arthur and the other knights had been surprised would have been a gross understatement. After the wall, the knight ended up on the floor in the hall with the armoury door slammed in his face behind him. The entire armoury was silent as Percival pulled Mordred into a hug.

The only thing that changed that day was people were a lot more accepting to Mordreds' beliefs and she and Percival's were a lot closer than before. If made sense that he was the one who was next to him when Mordred was hurt.

Those few hours of night before light were the worst; knowing that him and his men needed their sleep if they should be able to protect but wanting to give in to the desperate desire to saddle up and get Mordred to Gaius. Still he held on long enough and didn't move out till morning. When Modred was up again and spouting care and kindness as well as good honest advice, Arthur was pleased to have her back.

God he loved this women.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; the cooking enthusiast

The first hunt with Mordred was amazing for the knights and their taste buds. The knights had caught a large pheasant and Merlin had plucked the bird clean and was going to put it onto the spit but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Mordred had her pack in hand and was smiling shyly. Pulling Merlin up, Mordred took the pheasant and placed it on the rock they were using as a counter. The knights started to protest when Mordred started to slice the meat. Arthur silenced them with a wave of his hand and the small smile Mordred sent his way was payment enough.

They watched as she cut into the birds flesh and enough to cause a groove. Herbs, spices, vials of liquid and even a pestle and mortar were produced from Mordreds' pack. She threw some leaves and some orange powder into the pestle along with some kind of seed or nut. Mordred then proceeded to grind them together before adding in some of the oil from one of the vials – making a paste. She then went to rub the paste into the grooves of the birds flesh and poured the remaining liquid in the pestle onto the skin. After sewing the grooves together with thick thread, Mordred handed the bird over to Merlin who placed it on the spit.

That led to la large round rock being laid directly in the fire-bed, unto which Mordred Placed some sliced and diced vegetables. With a splash of oil on them, the veggies quickly crisped up. To go along with these, Mordred had had Merlin chip away at a rock so that it resembled a low shallow bowl. This was placed in the fire-bed with oil and what appeared to be long thin pieces of wheat! She said that the druids called it 'pasta' (pa-s-ta) which meant 'long wheat'. When they got crispier, the veg was thrown in with them. The pheasant came down and was torn into shreds before being flung in. Mordred produced another vial and poured it all over the food before mixing it in.

The bowls were produced and a portion of the meal was dishes into each. Mordred then produced two long wooden sticks that had been polished and were wider at one end than at the other. She called them chop sticks. She showed them how to hold and use them, though most just gave up and used them to spear the food and lift it to their mouths. Lance, Percy, Merlin and surprisingly Leon were able to use the chop sticks correctly like Mordred.

Arthurs' taste buds went insane. An attack on his senses was fully under way and in motion. A nutty, sweet but spicy explosion was slaying his buds in a massacre of taste and he could tell from their faces that the knights felt the same way. Gwaine went as far as to praise Mordred like she was some kind of deity. Arthur could tell that Mordred was uncomfortable with all the attention so he told Gwaine to knock it off and leave 'the food queen' alone. God the blush that spread along Mordreds face was delectable and Arthur had the desire to see if it was anywhere else on Mordreds body.

It was safe to say that Mordred went on every round table oputing from that day on.

God he loved this Women.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; tell-tale ink and words

If Mordred didn't make it to training, Arthurs' first guess was either the kitchen or the orphanage for the lower town. Today was one of those days. Checking in at the kitchen, Arthur found out that Mordred had cooked and put together – 30 dinners of fried sweet meats, actual sweets, and fruit with berries and little cakes with icing. Mordred had bundled them all up and with the help of one of the kitchen maids – Suzy – took them with her. Arthur smiled, thanked the cook and made his way to the orphanage.

Opening the door, he couldn't help but smile. Just like he expected Suzy was helping the owner collect the licked clean plates from the children while Mordred was up against the wall – a child in her arms – retelling how she met the knights, when they and Arthur escaped Morgauses' cave system. Mordred was clearly toning down the violence and glorifying the knight battles for the kids' amusement and ears. The children were hanging on every one of Mordreds' words and after crawling forward to join them so was Arthur. He knew that word would get around of 'King Arthur sitting among dirty orphans to hear his own achievements' but he didn't care in the slightest. Arthur wasn't bothered about what tale Mordred was weaving, he just loved to hear the words she used and how they rolled of her tongue. He could listen to Mordred speak all day.

When little wooden animal carvings out of her pack – obviously made by her in her spare time – Arthur was surprised when a immensely detailed dragon landed in his lap after being thrown by a winking maid who nodded her head towards Mordred. The knight in question was on her knees with a 'dirty' child on her lap – playing animals with wooden carvings. What Mordred didn't know was that the wooden dragon lived on Arthurs' bed-side table or desk and always made him smile in the mornings. It calmed him when only merlin normally could. It gave him something to look at and fiddle with when letters and scrolls kept him in his chambers all day long.

Something else kept Arthur in his chambers – Arthur started to draw. Mordred was the main model but the others made their way into Mordreds' pictures soon enough. However this back fired quite quickly. Arthur had a habit of leaving his drawings out on his desk so that he could look at them easily. Some of them finished some not so finished. One day he had heard of an old sorcerer living on the trail he wanted to take the knights hunting so he called the three mages he had in the castle to his chambers. Merlin, Morgana and Mordred. He had asked Mordred to fetch the updated map from his desk and was confused when Mordred didn't return straight away. Turning towards her, Arthurs' blood ran cold.

Mordred was holding one of his drawings of _her_. The one of her at the orphanage - with the child on her lap, light in her eyes, a smile on her lips and joy in her face. That one was Arthurs' favourite one out of all of them. It had taken five attempts to finish it completely to the standard he wanted and god was he happy when he managed too. Slowly, Mordred started to flick through the other drawings; Mordred at training – he body coiled and poised, Mordred with the kitten – laughing as it shook water everywhere. But most of all, the one of Mordred meditating with a glowing hourglass in front of her, her eyes glowing in turn. Before Arthur could react, Mordred had crossed the room and had placed a very light chaste kiss on his lips before retreating down to her normal height. Arthur couldn't stop himself as he leaned down to fully kiss Mordred.

God he loved this girl.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; lightning kisses

That first kiss in his chamber was heaven and a half. In the back of his mind he registered Merlin and Morgana leaving the room but the rest was happy drowning in the feel of Mordred, the taste of Mordred and the scent of Mordred. Soft curves hiding strong as hell muscles, the soft texture of her hair after he had undone her plait and tangled his fingers in it, the soft velvety feel of her lips against his – the tangy and sweet taste of strawberries hit his taste buds as he licked her lips asking for entry.

She accepted his request and opened her mouth. His tongue went in immediately trying to map out every single part of her mouth. God it was good. Angling their heads to avoid nose bumping, a wave of sent hit him. Sweet spices from her druid tribe mixed in with fresh air, pine trees and the smell fresh after a rainstorm. This girl was amazing just like her kissing. And they didn't stop there.

A sweet small kiss was stolen before training in the armoury then again in the tent by the field. Before he fought in a tournament, Mordred got a 'bend her backwards' kiss that lasted as long as possible (known to this generation as a 'film star kiss'). When Mordred was on Patrol along abandoned corridors, she could stare out a window and expect warm hands on her hips and wet lips on her neck.

Arthur believed that Mordreds' kisses were distractingly good. After a day bogged down at his desk, Mordreds' sweet , lingering kisses that had him rising and following her towards the bed where he would fall asleep with his head pillowed on Mordreds' chest (after the chainmail had been removed), her hands in his hair and her loving kiss on his forehead. The best ones by far were the ones on hunts. After the knights had fallen asleep and Arthur or Mordred were on look out. Or rather Merlin was on look out while Arthur stole kiss after kiss from Mordred. Long, slow - unhurried under the stars in the sky. When it's raining outside and Merlin got the fire going – him and her exploring each other's' bodies and mouths by the flames, wrapped in furs.

The most secret kiss was on Beltane, the festival of fertility – the night when magic was at its' peak. Arthur had followed Mordred out of the castle and until the forest until they came upon a druid encampment. Mordred had stripped to her small clothes and painted strange symbols and patterns over her exposed skin and proceeded to dance with her brethren. The bonfire was burning high and mighty with purples, blues, whites and greens flickering through. The air its-self was hazy and heady with lust and sweat from bodies. But there was only one body that Arthur was interested in. It seemed that Mordred had the same idea, for she started to lead Arthur away from the group, through the woods, to a hot spring.

Arthur felt Mordreds' hands descend upon his shoulders as his clothes came loose of their own accord. That night was the memory that hunted Arthurs' every wake and turn. Slow, sweet and soft but still passionate and rough – like Mordred. The moon shone on Mordred turning her skin to the perfect ivory statue. The ink and paint smudged by wandering hands long ago.

God he loved this girl.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; sunrise and sunset,

The morning after Beltane was extraordinary. Arthur woke up to smooth silky skin of his queen wrapped across and _around_ his body. Soft heat, squeezing him. Let's just say that he and Mordred didn't get back to Camelot until the afternoon. That night Arthur asked Mordred her permission to allow him to court her. She accepted. Arthur lifted her bridle style and placed her on the bed like she was made of the finest of crystals. Mordred just laughed at him and remarked that she won't break any time soon. Arthur didn't care. He care for what was his and she was his – exclusively

Mordred wore her chest binding to bed along with a pair of loose hoes to bed so Arthur woke up with a bare lower back and shoulders pressed against his front and loose raven hair on his pillow. The first thing Arthur registered was that his left arm was numb before he realised that it was numb because Mordred was using it as her pillow. The second thing Arthur registered was that his right arm was slung over Mordreds exposed stomach protectively. The third thing that Arthur registered was that Mordreds' right arm was over his left, keeping his hand there. Her left was curled up under the pillow. Arthur knew from watching her on hunts that her left hand was curled around a double bladed knife, ready to strike.

Sighing, knowing that Merlin would burst through the door soon, he savoured the peace and the moment. Sure enough; the door flung itself open and Merlins' cry of 'rise and shine' echoed in the chambers. Mordred must have recognised Merlins' voice for instead of leaping up to cut someone, she slowly rolled onto her back and rose herself up to her elbows just staring at him, her hair all over her face. When Merlin flung the curtains open, the sunrise was bathed onto Mordred. Her hair shining like silver and skin tinted gold.

Arthur just looked at her like it was the last time he would ever be able to. Merlin was reeling off his time table for the day in-between insults. Arthur took in the fact that he only had training with the knights this morning then nothing until after lunch. Promptly, he rolled over onto Mordred pinning her under his weight and told Merlin to clear his and Mordreds' time tables that day. They were spending this day in bed with each other. He then fell asleep again.

When he woke up, the blanket was pulled to his shoulders, and a pillow under his head. The sky was darkening outside and his stomach told him of the fact that he had slept through the entire day- it was sunset. So much for spending this day with Mordred. Speaking of his queen in all but marriage, she was curled up in the fireside arm-chair. A steaming dinner was next to her and partly on the fork in her hand, she was still eating. Her other hand was turning the pages of the book in her lap. By the glowing pages he guessed it was Merlins' magic book, he knew that Mordred had been begging Merlin for a chance to look and read it. It wasn't cold enough yet to light a fire so Mordred had conjured what Merlin called a 'soul orb'. Merlins' was mostly blue with layers of gold mixed in. Mordreds was very similar but Mordreds' had streaks of green through the gold for her connection to the earth (druid – duh!). It was beautiful. Like the person it was a representation of.

God he loved this girl.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; her smile

Mordreds' smile could light up a chamber and rival the sun its 'self. He loved her smile. When it was just because Mordred was happy, everybody looked and stared at her. Not for too long, they didn't want an angry Arthur on them, but for long enough. When Mordred smiled at you and you alone, you felt invincible. Like you could move mountains with a flick of your wrist, like you could stop an army single handily. You were a god when she smiled at you. If felt like she loved you and only you forever. My god. And Arthur loved that he was the one who could make her smile the most, those secret smiles that were just for him.

There were many different ways that Arthur could make his queen smile; a bowl of strawberries and cream before bed – him insisting on feeding her from his hand, multiple kisses over her face in the mourning – in between compliments and flattery about how amazing she was, a thorough rub after training – warm oil massaged into her shoulders mainly her left (the injured one), brushing her hair in the mornings and evenings – long and silky over his fingers falling past the chair almost to the floor, letting her sit on his lap when the knights gave their reports of patrols – rubbing circles on her stomach or lower back and kissing her face and hair whenever he could or when he was bored.

His favourite way to make her smile though was asking her for a magic show. Mordred never disappointed him. Fire, water, earth and air where used and it was spectacular. His personal preference was sitting on his bed on a mountain of pillows, his legs parted with his queen between them resting on him – back to front- showing him the memories of them together. From their first meeting in the snow to Mordreds' knighthood with her kneeling for him. Arthur wasn't afraid to push his fantasies forward in his brain so Mordred would show them. This lead to Arthur and Mordred acting out each and every fantasy. God Arthur would have never guessed that his sweet little druid had such a kink filled centre.

When they were done, no matter what act they had role played Mordred would always draw a hot bubbly bath from seemingly nowhere and Arthur would always pamper her and sooth her aches. Pepper her with kisses, wash her hair till it shines like diamonds, take his razor and shave where she wanted with no complaint. Arthur made sure Mordred did nothing after the acts. Nothing but get spoiled rotten. Dress her in her small clothes but instead of her hoes, slip one of his tunics over her. It was large enough to cover her to roughly her knees and only slipped of one shoulder at a time, revelling her collar bones but no lower. It suited her. Pampered and spoiled, Arthur would lower Mordred to bed and cuddle her till she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

God he loved this girl.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; her beauty and her beautiful jewels

For their first anniversary together, Arthur took Mordred on a romantic picnic in the forest (Think the picnic with Gwen in the pink and white dress but with Mordred instead of Gwen). He had had cook whip up a tremendous spread; cold chicken sandwiches, fresh berries like blueberries – strawberries and raspberries, a fresh apple pie with sugared pastry – chilled wine in crystal goblets (they had been wrapped in cloth for the journey). Arthur was looking at a silver platter to check his reflection when a giggle sounded behind him. Arthur wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so in tune with his queen. He placed the platter down a slowly turned to his beauty.

Mordred had knee high brown leather hunting boots over looser than normal black hoes. A blue tunic – the same colour as Merlins' – flayed out just too mid-thigh. There were no sleeves just two slips of the material around her upper arms. Two strips of black leather went from her arms pits over her shoulders and the same leather went around her torso just under her bust. Curly raven hair was pulled up in a high ponytail went with red lips but nothing else. She was beautiful.

She and Arthur spent the rest of the day feeding each other and laughing along with the wine. The highlight was at sunset, when Arthur pulled a rectangle velvet box from the bottom of the basket and presented it to his girl. Looking sceptical, she opened the box to find at beautiful, silver chained necklace with a gold dragon charm. The dragon was the same design as the Camelot emblem with ruby veins running through it. Mordred still wears it, every day. On their second anniversary, Arthur took Mordred ice skating in the mountains (he had Merlin teleport them) and spent the day holding onto Mordred for balance, warmth or for cover when throwing snowballs at Merlin when he wasn't looking. On that day, Arthur gifted his queen with a promise ring. Silver band with silver 'rope' twisting and turning over it. Once again Mordred accepted.

For their third anniversary, Arthur was in the middle of a battle with a warlord, he had told Mordred to stay with Merlin, Gwen and Gaius to help heal and – to his surprise – she agreed, relented and didn't fight. Arthur didn't remember the actual battle but he did remember thinking he wouldn't make it so reaching under his armour and handing the person healing him a wrapped up package and telling them to 'give this to his queen, give it to Mordred – no matter what happened to him'. He remembered a gasp and a kiss on his forehead. Mordred. When he next woke, he was in his bed in Camelot and Mordred was curled up next to him. Her right arm was across his chest, hand splayed on his heart. An intricate gold vine like bracelet was on her wrist. Looking like ivy leaves and vines with silver flowing through it. The third anniversary gift.

A platinum banded, ruby and diamond stone, princess cut engagement ring was the fourth anniversary gift and a thick gold band with small gold flowers encasing a diamond each was the fifth anniversary gift along with Mordred wedding ring. Specially designed by Arthur. Arthur wore the ring specially designed by _his_ 'once and future queen. A rose gold band with the words ' _my_ once and future king' were engaged on top. His strong and beautiful druid knight now his queen. Her royal highness, Mordred Pendragon.

God he loved this girl.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; Moving paintings

When Arthur came back from his first training as a married man, he was greeted by _his queen_ (god it felt nice to say that out loud) sitting by the window – painting. She looked up when he came in and smiled at him. Mordred had a smudge of silver on her cheek and as he watched it made its way to her nose via a wandering hand. Then he looked at the painting. A perfect, in full detail, recount of him flooring lace in training.

Mordred took to being queen like a duck to water. There were a few hiccups of the stuffy lords believing that the role of the queen was to provide an heir and to give the king pleasure. Mordred said screw that. She was strong and firm, she ruled the kingdom like a game that she was desperate to win. When she talked people listened and followed. She was fair and kind to those who needed it but still kept an iron handle on the control of the room. Her crown shining on her head along with her chainmail and clock. She was the spitting image of a noble queen.

Arthurs' favourite time of day was at night, after dinner. When all the business was finished for the day and all the lords dealt with. The fire crackling or his queens and his brothers' soul orbs' pulsing. Him in his chair having a glass of wine with Merlin and Mordred. The calming serenity of night, and the comforting presence of his girl and his friend always managed to make sure that he had a good night's rest. All peaceful and curled round Mordred under their wedding portrait.

It took Mordred 6 months to complete all the paintings; one for Gaius, one for Elyan and Merlin, one for Percy and Gwaine, one for Lance and Gwen, one for Leon and Morgana and one for them. Each portrait was detailed and exclusive. It had Arthur sitting on his throne. Mordred next to him on hers. Elyan was leaning against his throne, face palming while Merlin, on top of Arthurs' throne, made it rain glitter over him and Elyan. Leon and Morgana were in a similar position on Mordreds throne. Just past Mordred, Lance and Gwen wrapped up in a hug. On Arthurs' side Gwaine was sitting in Percival's lap, his hands and mouth positioned to make it clear he was telling some story. His queen enchanted the paintings so the characters moved slightly. Merlin and Morganas magic moved, Gwaines' mouth moving along with his story, Gwen and lance spinning around, Arthur and Mordred smiling at their family. Each painting was hung above each couples bed in a place of honour.

Mordred also had a habit of painting moving tattoos. Every person got their own individual one; Merlin got a dragon on his shoulders who breathed fire whenever he used magic, Elyan had a hammer on his bicep that was on fire constantly flickering, Morgana had an emerald snake around her wrist whose eyes glowed gold along with Morganas', Leon got a hawk on the back of his neck that turned red when he wore his cape, Lance had a griffon on his had that pointed him towards the closest allies, Gwen had a ring of flowers around her wrist that changed colour every time she smiled, Gwaine had a mug of ale that filled up the more he reached his limit and Percy had the names of his friends on the inside of his fore arm, that glowed red when hurt

But Arthur and Mordred had a special one each. Arthur had a golden lion with red eyes and Mordred had a golden lioness with emerald eyes. These lions would constantly bound across their skin to where ever they were touching and would constantly point towards the other no matter how far. Additionally, if Mordred was getting hurt, Arthurs' lion would show what they were doing and where and vice versa.

God he loved his queen.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: singing birds

Sweet song filtered through his window waking him up at dawn for the first time. Wondering what the singing was or rather _who_ was singing – Arthur heaved himself out of the bed and crossed to the windows, what he saw made him smile. Mordred was sitting on the courtyard steps, singing a lullaby about the night. Soft, sweet and lifting, the kind you want to sink into. He opened his window fully and perched on the sill to listen. Arthur recognised small children in rags creeping forward to rest around Mordred. Suddenly Arthur remembered a verdict that his grandfather had passed. As a greedy king, he had ordered that orphans who wished to live in the orphanage had to pay an entry fee. These children were orphans who couldn't afford the cost. But as he watched the children sleep, Mordred walked round and placed a single gold coin in the fists of the children, entry and then some.

His beautiful, generous queen. He sighed. He loves her, he really loved her.

This next came up when negations between Camelot and Calemoran went south. One of the Calemoran knights started to hit on Gwen and when that failed (Morgana noticed and called Gwen back to her) moved onto Merlin. Now Lancelot was on patrol around the towers that night – Elayn however wasn't. When the knight didn't accept Merlins' polite denial and proceeded to slap Merlins' arse – Elayn saw red. However Elayn never struck the knight, he only used words. The other knight however, swung his first at Elayn. Elayn was a knight of Camelot so the punch never hit home but the other knight – on both sides – sprang into action and started to fight.

Arthur turned to the Calemoran emperor only to find him laughing out loud – thinking his knights were winning. Arthur was quite content to take the calemoran emperor down a few pegs and let his knights beat the other knights into submission but Mordred had other ideas. Rising from her seat, Mordred started to slowly walk the room; first to merlin – laying a hand on his shoulder, then to the knights – placing a hand on each of their chest as if releasing them from a spell, over to Gwen and Morgana - both of them nodding, before finally reaching the Calemoran emperor – placing a hand on his head and bringing him down from his high. All this while singing a druid song in druidic tongue. Finally Mordred finished by resitting and placing her hand on Arthurs.

The entire hall was silent. However when she raised her hand and gestured from the duelling knights to the tables, the Camelot knights drifted back to their seats and hung their heads. 10 warring knights and Mordred stopped them with a single song. His siren queen.

Mordreds' voice however had a dark side as Arthur learned. During a battle with the Saxons, - Mordred refused to be left out of this one – Arthur had just sli8ced a man open before turning and finding Mordred surrounded. Starting forward, he was stalled when she opened her mouth – and screamed. Arthur and the other Saxons where immediately blown backwards and when Arthur got up he noticed that sharp rocks had mysteriously popped up right where the Saxons heads would land. They were dead.

Don't forget that at this point Arthur still hadn't got around to repelling the magic ban. So it made sense that before Mordred flew of he heard a 'sorry Arthur' and then she was spewing fire at people. With her encouragement, Merlin and Morgana started forward also. Morgana making the Saxons armour and weapons glow and burn them – Merlin running through the battlefield to the wounded and slamming his hands into their chest, staying for a few moments – hands and eyes glowing gold – before moving onto the nest person. He was healing them. Merlin was medic, Morgana was defence and Mordred was offence.

God he loved this girl.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Alchemy for magic.

Potions, liquids, cauldrons and spells. Arthur found all those and more when he moved a new tapestry in their chambers over to the side. Arthur was surprised when a doorway was brought into the light. It looked like it was carved straight into the stone but it had a golden shimmer – like a curtain over it so Arthur knew it was magic. The stones around the archway all had runes carved into them, one rune per stone. He recognised some of them – hey, he married Mordred, he had to know some - ; like the one for protection – she put that on the knights armour, or the one for security that was over every doorway in the kingdom (he still had no idea how she did that one) and the ones for trust and devotion, *cough* in their bed posts *cough*.

Deeming it safe to enter, Arthur walked over the threshold. He was greeted by Mordred running into him at top speed – covered in what looked like blue flour and red pansies. Mordreds hair was in a loose bun at the back of her neck (known to us as a messy bun). Her eyes were shining and her cheeks glowing. Then she smiled at him and buried her head in his chest – Arthur melted into her arms resting his head against hers and just breathed her in. Mordred somehow always smelt like fresh air, pine needles and the smell after a rainstorm but this time the scent of sugar and cinnamon was also mixed in. A delicious combination.

Merlins' triumphant shriek of "yes their not burnt!" broke the moment. That sentence alone intrigued Arthur so he started forward only for a whimper and a cry to leave Mordreds mouth before she slammed him into the wall and pressed against him. Arthur knew that both female and fertile male druids had – what Merlin had dubbed – low key omega heats. What had Arthur intrigued was that these heats usually happened around Beltane or Salaham. Still Mordred was his wife and the women he loved so – after throwing Merlin out – he saw nothing wrong with answering his wife's every wish.

It was only later, when he was curled around his happily purring queen, yes he said purring – Mordred purred like a blooming cat when she was content or happy, Arthur and the knights found it absolutely ADORABLE! – did he wonder what had brought Mordred to heat this far away from either festivals. That's when he saw them, two small bumps on the back of her neck, like something had pricked her and left the skin agitated. However his rapidly closing eyelids said "leave it for tomorrow".

The nest morning on the other hand, had his eye lids opening very quickly when the soft warm heat nest to him shot away and sounds of vomiting hit his ears – Mordred. He whizzed up and went to hold her hair back and rub her stomach and the back of her neck, silently calling Merlin and Gaius in his mind. When she was done, he lifted his queen onto their bed and pressed a kiss onto her forehead – she was so warm. He was getting scared. There was a flash of light and there Merlin and Gaius were hurrying forward to Mordred. A diagnostic, Arthur freaking out and Merlin hitting him across the head later it was announced – Queen Mordred was in a fever induced coma. Arthur pretty much had a heart attack and refused to leave Mordred side – constantly keeping her brow cool and calming her when she started to struggle. She was being so strong, she'll get through this no problem, because she was his beautiful strong queen.

And god he loved this girl.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A surprise for Mordred – and Arthur!

When Mordred slipped into the coma, the entire kingdom grieved with her. The only good that came from her coma was that Arthur decided to surprise Mordred with a new law. Or rather the removal/lifting of an old(ish) one. Arthur made sure that when Mordred woke up she would see a sight that would make her jaw drop; Children running through the streets with streaming magic flying from their fingers, Dragons with a gold and sapphire necklace around each of their necks carrying large packages – livestock and trade to other magic friendly kingdoms, nights walking around with armour shimmering with protection and strength spells/charm and crimson capes lined with gold, magic charms and potions being happily sold In the market place, creatures (friendly to them – not so much to enemies) crawling and climbing over the castle walls and the best sight that Mordred would have loved was all the druids walking around proudly displaying their clocks and performing magic for on-lookers.

Mordred would have loved the forest the most. She always loved nature. Bandits working _with_ Camelot as border security and protection, every lake and steam having its beds filled with rare and beautiful jewels that reflected multicolour lights at night, animals (both normal and magic) running free and only the old or sick being hunted for food – no sport hunting. Inside their home things had changed to; The court jesters replaced with sorcerers and enchantresses, Gaius using magic to increase the strength of his potions, servants being given enchanted equipment to help speed their jobs up, Merlin had been promoted to the kings royal advisor, the king regent (if Arthur was away merlin took care of the kingdom) and the royal court warlock, he had been given his own tower in the middle of the castle – near both Arthurs' and Gaius' chambers, Morgana has been given the top floor of one of the castle wings as her own and that allowed her to start training the next high priestesses as well as taking to her role of court seer and teaching the people who wanted to learn how to. Mordred would see all of this when she woke.

If she woke.

Merlin had started to use magic to heal and keep tabs on Mordreds' condition and had assured Arthur that there was still a lot of life in Mordred. So that calmed him down a bit, only a bit. He saw that even in a coma, Mordred didn't get any thinner, In fact - Mordreds' stomach in particular – she seemed to be getting bigger. Arthur knew what it was, the fact Mordred had gotten out of a heat just before the coma sold it, but he was still scared in case it was something worse than what he logically knew it was. So when at around 6/7 months, Arthur woke up to Mordred screaming and blowing the windows in, he didn't rejoice that she was awoke. He shot out of bed and yelled for the guards to fetch Merlin, Gaius and Gwen because – Mordred had gone into labour early. Arthur was man-handled out of the door by merlin before the three medics shut themselves into his chambers to help the labouring queen. Arthur had to be content with pacing outside his chambers the sound of Mordreds' screams echoing along with his footsteps. The footsteps soon joined by the footsteps of the round table knights who loved Mordred and like Arthur never wanted her in pain.

Hours and hours passed before Mordreds' cries stopped only for the cries of a baby to started echoing In Mordred place. Barging the door Arthur found himself restrained with magic. Merlin! When finally – finally- the doors opened and Gwen quietly ushered them inside that his heart stopped. Surrounded by a mound of pillows, a strong healthy baby with tufts of blond hair nestled in her arms, Mordred was smiling at him – awake and alive. Evan after going through labour, Mordred was beautiful and she had given him an heir. Mordred had given him a beautiful bouncing baby boy. The kingdom had a new prince.

God he loved this girl.


End file.
